3 to 1
3 to 1 (321, Three Two One, Three to One) is a Jpop girlgroup formed in 2011 composed of 3 members: Saito Ame, Tachibana Eri and Akiyama Kin. Members *Saito Ame (13 years old; Sky Blue) *Tachibana Eri (12 years old; Carnation Pink) *Akiyama Kin (12 years old; Valentine Red) History 2011 June 6, They released their first single called Down the Rabbit Hole, it sold 3,484,570 copies and ranked 1st on the Oricon Charts for 2 months. July 5, They released their single called KISS~KISS, it sold 878,647 copies and ranked 1st on the Oricon Charts for 1 month. August 12, They released their first group Photobook entitled Hatsukoi, it sold 432,434 copies. September 29, They released their 2nd single called Grant My Wish, it sold 438,574 copies and ranked 3rd on the Oricon Chart for 3 weeks and a half. October 21, They released their 3rd single called LOVED RIVAL, it sold 343,434 copies and ranked 3rd on the Oricon charts for 2 weeks. November 12, They released their 4th single called I Need Your HEART, it sold 5,698,542 copies and ranked 1st on the Oricon Charts for 4 months. December 4, They released their 5th single called Garden of Roses, it sold 457,495 copies and ranked 3rd on the Oricon Charts for 1 week and a half. December 12, They released their 6th single called Prism, it sold 345,834 copies and ranked 3rd on the Oricon Charts for 1 week. 2012 Janaury 30, They released their 7th single called A-I-SHI-TE-RU, it sold 1,324,342 copies and ranked 1st on the Oricon charts for 1 month and a half. February 4, They released their first digital single called Subete Wo Azukete, 676,434 copies were downloaded. August 1, They released their 8th single called Not For Me, it sold 3,435,342 copies and ranked 1st on the Oricon Charts for 2 months. 2013 February 20, They released their 9th single called FOR YOU, it sold 433,342 copies and ranked 2nd on the Oricon Charts for 2 weeks and a half. September 30, they released their 2nd group photobook called SAN, NI, ICHI, it sold 345,435 copies. October 26, they released their 10th single called Line Up, it sold 3,245,234 copies and ranked 1st on the Oricon Charts for 4 weeks and 6 days. November 30, they released their 11th single called Missed it by 3 Seconds, it sold 2,345,345 copies and ranked 1st on the Oricon Charts. December 31, Up-Front announced that they are to release their first album on February 21, 2014. It is composed of all 13 singles and 2 additional singles titled: PACMAN and Drift. The album will be called MEMORIES. 2014 February 21, they released their first album entitled "MEMORIES". March 20, they released their 12th single called Birthday. It sold 748,344 copies and ranked 2nd on the Oricon Charts for 2 weeks. May 23, they released their 13th single called Don't Leave. Their first concert tour was also announced to be taking place on June 13, 2014 and will end on June 25. It will be entitled "From Start To Finish". Releases Singles *06.06.2011 Down the Rabbit Hole *07.05.2011 KISS~KISS *09.19.2011 Grant My Wish *10.21.2011 LOVED RIVAL *11.12.2011 I Need Your HEART *12.04.2011 Garden of Roses *12.12.2011 Prism *01.30.2012 A-I-SHI-TE-RU *02.04.2012 Subete Wo Azukete *08.01.2012 Not For Me *02.20.2013 FOR YOU *10.26.2013 Line Up *11.30.2013 Missed it by 3 Seconds *03.20.2014 Birthday *05.23.2014 Don't Leave Albums *02.21.2014 MEMORIES Photobooks *08.12.2011 Hatsukoi *09.30.2013 SAN, NII, ICHI Appearances Concerts Trivia *Tachibana Eri and Akiyama Kin are known for having a lot in common. *Saito Ame is the oldest in the group and is yet the shortest. *There are no official main vocals, dancers or faces of the group, it changes every time. Category:Saito Ame Category:Tachibana Eri Category:Akiyama Kin Category:2011 Debuts Category:3 Member Groups Category:3 to 1